


Drabbles

by LadyShizu



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction, romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/LadyShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escritos durante la «Batalla de Drabbles» del grupo The GazettE [Amor Yaoi] de Facebook.</p><p>I: Efímero ( K a i h a )<br/>II: Futurista<br/>III: Sueño ( U r u h a o i )<br/>IV:  Corazón Roto ( U r u k i )<br/>V: Roto<br/>VI: Quimera ( U r u h a o i )<br/>VII: Gustos<br/>VIII: Calma ( K a i h a )</p><p>#TeamUruha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno y Dos

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches, bellos lectores~
> 
> Traigo a ustedes estos drabbles que escribí diariamente para un grupo de Facebook, cada uno basado en una temática diferente.
> 
> •Día uno: «Escribir sobre un sueño de esa semana».
> 
> •Día dos: «Escribir sobre el futuro como lo imagino».
> 
> Como los drabbles que escribí no llegan a las quinientas palabras, subiré dos por capítulo.
> 
> En fin… ¡Espero les guste! (Y si no es así, bue, qué se le va a hacer. ¡Já! :v)
> 
> Aclaraciones del fic en las NF.
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencias(?):
> 
> *OoC hasta en la cantidad de letras(?) porque no soy ninguno de los miembros de the GazettE, así que es inevitable. :v
> 
> *Perspectiva de Uruha.
> 
> *Drabbles participantes de la «Batalla de Drabbles» del grupo The GazettE [Amor Yaoi] de Facebook.
> 
> *Si no te gusta la temática del FanFic o las parejas, NO continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el summary de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.
> 
>  
> 
> •Aclaración: cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real es pura coincidencia.
> 
> •Importante: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, sin ánimo de lucro de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de mi autoría.

 

 

_Todo cabe en lo breve._

 

Alejandro Dumas

 

**I: Efímero**

Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en aquel lugar. Rodeado de rosas blancas, tulipanes, claveles y nomeolvides. Cercado por tres muros de espesa ligustrina. Empapando en lluvia artificial a cada planta que se topara en su camino.

Había extrañado el sentimiento cálido que se alojaba en su pecho cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre aquella ensoñadora sonrisa.

Los recuerdos no podrían hacer justicia nunca a las sensaciones vividas en persona.

Caminó por el pasaje flanqueado de flores, cuyos perfumes le embargaban el alma de contradicciones; el rostro arrebolado por sentimientos ambivalentes. Con pasos lentos acortó cada vez más la distancia que los separaba, con el corazón martillándole dentro del pecho.

—Kai… —susurró, permaneciendo a dos pasos de la línea invisible que delimitaba el espacio personal de cada uno.

El aludido volteó hacia él, sosteniendo una tijera de podar en su mano derecha. La sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa, de esas que le derretían el corazón. Sintió ganas de llorar, de desaparecer el espacio que los alejaba y abrazarlo, estrecharlo tan fuerte que jamás volverían a separarse.

Una sonrisa afloró en su fisonomía en lugar de todos los escenarios que se habían creado en su cabeza. Una sonrisa que fue nuevamente devuelta con mayor intensidad.

Había decidido continuar con ese efímero encuentro sin lágrimas, reclamos, disculpas y nuevas confesiones de amor eterno. Porque pronto despertaría y Kai no estaría a su lado.

Kai, el jardín que tan primorosamente cuidaba y la amena charla que ambos sostenían mientras podaban las adoradas plantas desaparecerían en cuando el sol asomara por sobre las cortinas color damasco de su habitación y lo regresara a la realidad.

Rodeado del perfume de las flores y acunado por la dulce risa, que acompañaba el relato de historias del pasado guardadas en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, Uruha deseó permanecer por siempre dentro de aquel efímero sueño.

.

.

.

**II: Futurista**

De entre las preguntas que las personas suelen plantearse, las más recurrentes son las relacionadas al futuro, ya sea en el amor, en la economía del bolsillo propio, la inminente muerte y otras tantas referentes a la tecnología que predominaría en la sociedad.

Cuando era joven, Uruha soñaba con el día en que crearan y pudiera pilotar un auto aéreo, de esos que veía en las películas de ciencia ficción; ver humanos conviviendo con androides; incluso en la posibilidad de que pudieran crearse clones de personas. Esa era la posibilidad que más lo entusiasmaba.

Uruha 2; ya tenía nombre para su futuro clon, aquel que lo ayudaría en los deberes del hogar, con quien podría jugar videojuegos, charlar sobre sus bandas favoritas y fumar sin tener que abrir las ventanas por ser regañado.

O simplemente aquel a quien le delegaría todos sus deberes mientras él se dedicaba a disfrutar las muchas comodidades de la vida.

Había sido tan ingenuo como se le permitía ser a cualquier adolescente promedio.

Antes de salir de su departamento, ubicado sesenta pisos sobre el suelo, debía colocarse el casco que proveía de oxigeno y el traje aislante color blanco, que hacían imposible distinguir a cada persona sin tener que bajar la mirada hacia el rótulo ubicado a la altura del pecho. El siguiente paso se encontraba en el primer piso de cada edificio: una cámara hermética por la que debían pasar sí o sí antes de, finalmente, salir al exterior.

Una ciudad de penumbras, iluminada artificialmente por tubos de blanca fluorescencia, de enormes edificaciones que se alzaban más allá de la espesa neblina que se formaba al sobrepasar el piso cincuenta de su departamento. Los anhelados vehículos voladores eran aún más atractivos por la promesa implícita de no perderse en la superficie entre miles de edificios casi iguales, entes en blanco y la eterna cortina de polvo.

Con el paso de los años, el aire obtuvo un matiz oscuro, como si levantara tierra constantemente. El sol era algo desconocido para las nuevas generaciones; la calidez de sus rayos golpeando la piel se había convertido en un mito. El carmín diario de las nubes era un recordatorio perpetuo de que aún estaba allí, inalcanzable quizá para siempre.

Ya no había verde en el exterior.

La increíble evolución de la tecnología era evidente. Pero ya sólo ofrecía un día más de supervivencia en un mundo colapsado por la inmundicia y la soberbia del ser humano.

—Supongo que a Uruha 2 no le habría gustado vivir en un mundo de puros humanos, carne y verduras sintéticas —murmuró para sí con cierto optimismo y una pizca de ironía, mientras leía el rótulo de quien se había detenido frente a él y emulaba su acto: Suzuki Akira.

 


	2. Tres y Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Día Tres: «Escribir sobre el peor de mis malos hábitos».
> 
> •Día Cuatro: «Escribir comenzando con la frase "No te volveré a fallar, te lo prometo"».

**III: Sueño**

Cuando Uruha llegó y lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá, con un brazo y una pierna colgando de éste, en ropa interior, y una taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala, supo que al menos Aoi se había esforzado.

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Uruha podía jactarse de ser realmente puntual cuando de hacer algo importante se trataba. Caminó hacia Aoi, cerrando tras de sí con la llave que éste le había concedido meses atrás, cuando formalizaron finalmente su relación y la etiquetaron como «noviazgo». Recordar el rostro de Yuu cuando éste por fin había decidido rotular lo que tenían —cuando no era para nada adepto a los formalismos— aún provocaba carcajadas en Uruha.

La infusión dentro de la taza de café estaba fría, y Aoi odiaba el café frío. Uruha la levantó del asa, frunciendo los labios. Volteó hacia su pareja y lo observó a cuerpo completo, lentamente.

—Eres un completo desastre —murmuró arrugando el entrecejo.

Los posteriores dos minutos se pasaron con Uruha intentando despertar a Aoi, mientras él parecía haber ingresado a algún estado de coma inducido, por supuesto, por haber permanecido nuevamente en redes sociales hasta horas de la madrugada.

Entre bostezos, Aoi se colocó muy lentamente un pantalón, sin siquiera separar los párpados; Uruha llegó a pensar que estaba haciéndolo dormido y se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a acostumbrarse por completo a la pereza que poseía el cuerpo de su novio las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Me levanté a las ocho —afirmó Aoi mientras se sentaba correctamente sobre el sofá—, te lo juro.

Uruha se sentó a su lado y lo miró serio.

—Estás durmiéndote —le dijo. Y Aoi, quien para ese momento ya había comenzado otra vez a caer víctima del plano de los sueños, se incorporó de un sobresalto.

—¡No! —Bostezó—. ¿Pero podríamos comenzar en cinco minutos más? —Con una sonrisa adormilada, dejó caer la mejilla contra el hombro de Takashima y se restregó a él—. Por favor…

Uruha lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Debemos estudiar.

—Sólo cinco minutos más… —Otro bostezo—. Por favor, aún tengo mucho sueño…

Cinco minutos que luego se transformarían en dos horas o más, justo como venía ocurriendo desde hace más de una semana. Ni siquiera en fecha de exámenes, Aoi dejaba de postergarlo todo para «cinco minutos después».

Uruha lo miró detenidamente, sopesando los últimos acontecimientos para definir si Yuu merecía los «cinco minutos» de sueño que tanto anhelaba tener. Recordó que al llegar lo encontró durmiendo sobre el sofá, y eso, aunque ni siquiera llegó a vestirse, había sido un gran paso ya que no tuvo que sacarlo a patadas de la cama, como siempre. Incluso se había preparado su propio café antes de caer víctima de las consecuencias de no levantarse temprano nunca, a menos que él madrugara para obligarlo.

Entornó los ojos, ya había tomado una firme resolución.

—Termina de cambiarte —le dijo mientras se ponía en pie—. Iré a preparar café.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, escuchó los lloriqueos y quejas de Aoi. Uruha lo obligaría a madrugar a él también.

.

.

.

**IV: Corazón Roto**

«No te volveré a fallar, te lo prometo…»

Acostado a su lado, Uruha observó su dedo deslizarse por la espalda desnuda de Takanori; el tibio contacto naciente en la base del cuello, bajo las puntas doradas del cabello, y finalizado en la espalda baja. El movimiento se repetía incesante, con suavidad, tal como la piel de su acompañante, blanca, ahora notoriamente marcada.

Eran sus largos y gráciles dedos los que allí habían dibujado figuras amorfas, sus besos repartidos por doquier.

«Perdóname.» Reverberó nuevamente dentro de su cabeza. El inicio de las palabras crueles de Takanori. Crueles y tan dulces a la vez. Un bálsamo ardiente que curaba al mismo tiempo que abría la herida. Bilis ascendente que vomitaban sus dulces y apasionados labios mientras lo besaba buscando consuelo por su error.

Y Uruha había caído una vez más bajo el embrujo de sus labios repartiéndole besos por el rostro, de sus dedos acariciándole las mejillas, el cuello y el cuero cabelludo. De su voz susurrándole promesas, censurando una separación.

«He fallado, pero sólo te amo a ti.» Ilusamente buscó aferrarse a ello y a los fantasmagóricos juramentos que conllevaba. Quiso perdonarlo porque su amor por él, aun agonizando, se aferraba cruelmente a su cuerpo. Y en la vorágine de la desesperación y el dolor, intentó aplacar los sentimientos heridos dejándose llevar por aquel que, a partir de ese momento, a cada segundo lentamente moriría envuelto en la decepción.

Porque al despertar, la confianza ya no estaba allí.

Se levantó, dejando los fragmentos de su corazón roto en las sábanas, por siempre durmiendo junto a Takanori. Uruha se lo había entregado por completo, un corazón capaz de soportar miles de adversidades, pero que no logró anteponerse al engaño, a la confianza traicionada. Y al igual que los sueños que quería materializar junto a él, terminó destruido.

—¿Cómo sanas un corazón roto cuando la confianza muere? —le preguntó en un susurró mientras dejaba para siempre la habitación que compartía con quien pensó que sería su compañero hasta que la vida se le escapara del cuerpo.

Su primer amor.

Al cerrar la puerta, las palabras de Takanori resonaron una vez más.

«No te volveré a fallar, te lo prometo…»

Y esas palabras perdieron completamente su significado.

 

 


	3. Cinco y Seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Día Cinco: «Escribir sobre las marcas que deja la vida en la piel».
> 
> •Día Seis: «Escribir basándose en una canción favorita». (Maná, Labios Compartidos)

**V: Roto**

Rojo. En sus manos, el líquido que escapaba por entre su dedos, que ensuciaba su ropa, el piso, y manchaba el último remanente de inocencia que su cuerpo albergaba.

Arrodillado, Uruha se miró ambas manos, perdido. Una de ellas sostenía un objeto con firmeza, la otra se deslizaba lentamente sobre el cuerpo tendido frente a él. El hedor a alcohol y tabaco prevalecía en la habitación, entremezclándose paulatinamente con el nauseabundo de la sangre derramada.

El ahogado grito de una mujer lo regresó a la realidad. Una nueva realidad donde el dolor debía desaparecer desde que el primer ataque fue efectuado, cuando las primeras gotas de espesa y caliente sangre le salpicaron el rostro; la lluvia carmesí empapándolo entero en el frenesí de la desesperación.

Cuando el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano izquierda, embadurnado ahora en sangre, se enterró una y otra y otra vez entre los pliegues de la ropa, alcanzando la carne.

—Mamá… —pronunció suavemente al voltear, aún sin soltar el arma, aún sin dejar de pasear la mano por el ensangrentado pecho de su progenitor—. Se acabó. —Sonrió; el rostro bañado en el carmín que camuflaba las lágrimas secas—. Él ya no te hará daño… Ya no nos lastimará más…

Su madre cayó de rodillas al suelo, gritando de horror y dolor ante la escena que tenía en frente. Y la sonrisa en Uruha se amplió, pues el hombre que yacía sin vida a su lado acababa de desaparecer de sus vidas. Ya no volvería a lastimar a su madre cuando se embriagara, ya no volvería a tocarlo a él nunca más. Por fin podría dejar de esconderse en el armario o debajo de la cama con la esperanza de que su padre no lo encontrara, o para no escuchar los gritos de su madre mientras éste la golpeaba.

Habían sido demasiados años soportando en silencio, observando cómo de forma gradual el hombre que alguna vez consideró un padre se convertía en un monstruo.

Las heridas nunca desaparecerían.

Fue en su decimoquinto cumpleaños que la mente de Uruha terminó de quebrarse.

.

.

.

**VI: Quimera**

Con el pasar del tiempo, Uruha se había acostumbrado a cada uno de los términos del contrato que regía su vida entera. Todo su universo giraba alrededor de un papel inexistente, cuyas letras delimitaban sus derechos, sus anhelos. Era esclavo de sus propios deseos, de un amor imposible.

«Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes a su vida.» El pensamiento se había instalado en su cabeza y se hacía presente cada vez que su sueño encarnado en la piel de un hombre se levantaba de su cama, abandonando su vida una vez más, para de nuevo regresar más implacable, como los oleajes. Su cama se había convertido en la costa donde Aoi volvía, golpeándolo con su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz susurrando la promesa muda de una vida que nunca podría ser.

Uruha se había acostumbrado a todos los límites, mas no al dolor. El sentimiento de congoja que se adhería en su corazón cuando la silueta de Aoi se deslizaba hacia fuera de su departamento, dejándolo solo, con la angustia de si regresaría al día siguiente.

—Te amo, Yuu… —le susurró abrazándolo por la espalda, paseando la nariz por la extensión de su cuello, internándose en los confines de su húmedo cabello oscuro. La fragancia de su cuerpo recién aseado lo golpeó con tanta dureza como la realidad sacándolo de la efímera y recurrente ensoñación.

Como toda respuesta, Aoi volteó apenas el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras terminaba de prenderse la camisa.

El abrazo unilateral se rompió de forma lenta, como si con ello Uruha pretendiera alargar lo inevitable. Aoi no le pertenecía, y en cuanto se colocara la argolla, Uruha sabía que desaparecería nuevamente de su vida, dejando tras de sí la estela de sus besos.

 


	4. Siete y Ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Día Siete: «Escribir sobre algo que comí durante esa semana».
> 
> •Día Ocho: «Escribir sobre mi futuro hogar ideal tal y como lo imagino».

**VII: Gustos**

Ni siquiera la mueca asqueada de Takanori podría arruinar ese momento.

Luego de salir de la universidad, ambos habían caminado hacia un restaurante cercano para almorzar antes de impartir sus siguientes clases. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que Kouyou comenzó a hacer su pedido, y es que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Takanori no podía acostumbrarse al pequeño detalle alimenticio de su amigo.

El jugoso filete que colocaron frente a Takanori lo hizo babear casi de inmediato, pero éste gesto de vio interrumpido cuando vio lo que Kouyou tenía frente a él. Allí en su plato había mucho verde, blanco, naranja, amarillo, hasta marrón, y nada, pero nada de rojo. Elevó una ceja, al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente.

—¿De verdad te comerás esa mierda?

Kouyou le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió de lado, alzándose de hombros. Pronto levantó un poco de su ensalada de lechuga, tomate, papa, cebolla, zanahoria y arroz, y se la llevó a la boca, degustando con una sonrisa totalmente boba la combinación de sabores de las verduras con las especias. Takanori se asqueó aún más cuando reconoció, entre las verduras de la ensalada, algo muy parecido a las lentejas y otros dos tipos más de semillas que definitivamente no conocía. Ni quería conocer.

Haciendo caso omiso a su acompañante, Kouyou se mordió el labio inferior antes de cortar la porción de tortilla de papa. Saboreó con gusto, sintiendo la crocante textura de las papas fritas deshaciéndose en su boca, acompañadas con el peculiar gusto amargo de la masa de harina que las unificaba.

—¿Cómo dices que unen eso si se supone que no lleva huevo? —preguntó nuevamente Takanori apuntando la tortilla. Como respuesta, Kouyou levantó un poco de esta, dirigiéndola hacia él.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó con un deje de burla. Takanori arrugó en entrecejo al instante.

—No, gracias —afirmó con seguridad, volviendo a su delicioso y jugoso filete con puré de papa.

Minutos después, una moza regresó, trayendo consigo sus postres. Kouyou arrugó el ceño y sonrió cuando el frío y agrio hielo sabor limón ingresó en su boca. Abrió los párpados para contemplar a Takanori, quien, con la pequeña cuchara aún en la boca y con ojos cerrados, saboreaba su postre de chocolate, y parecía por fin haber encontrado algo más entretenido que comparar ambos alimentos.

.

.

.

**VIII: Calma**

A través de la ventana, Uruha observó el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el vidrio; las cortinas abiertas de par en par. El cielo gris iluminándose constantemente, la estrepitosa voz de la tormenta.

Sin dejar de observar el exterior, guió una mano, la que tenía desocupada, hacia la pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba junto al sofá donde se hallaba sentado. De ella, levantó su taza de humeante café negro. Con ojos cerrados, aspiró hondamente el vaho que desprendía la infusión caliente, antes de guiar el filo de la taza marmolada hacia sus labios, rozándolos suavemente, para finalmente degustar el oscuro líquido que albergaba.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el paisaje grisáceo que la ventana le permitía observar.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Uruha escuchó aquella voz, pero no miró en la dirección de la que provenía, sólo sonrió y volvió a beber otro sorbo de café. Escuchó los pasos acercarse a donde él se encontraba.

—¿Qué lees esta vez?

—La Insoportable Levedad del Ser —respondió, dejando la taza en su lugar.

—De Milan Kundera —finalizó aquel, parándose a su lado. Uruha rió suavemente—. Es el que regalé para tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, ayer terminé de leer el anterior que también me regalaste.

Ambos sonrieron. Uruha giró la cabeza y levantó la mirada para ver a su acompañante, y éste le colocó una mano en el hombro. Llevó la mano que con anterioridad sostenía el asa de la taza, y la posó en la contraria, entrelazando los dedos de ambos sobre su hombro.

Observó su alrededor, los estantes repletos de libros, empotrados a las paredes, casi desde donde iniciaba el piso hasta el filo del cielo raso. Volúmenes de diferentes tamaños, disímiles colores; cada uno guardaba un recuerdo invaluable para él. Entre ellos se encontraba el primer libro que tuvo, un regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió nueve primaveras; los años de antigüedad se notaban en los colores sepia que habían adquirido los bordes de las páginas de El Principito. Y también, cada uno de los libros que su pareja le había regalado durante los años de convivencia.

Bajó sus irises de un matiz marrón tan claro que en ocasiones su pareja le juraba que se volvían casi dorados, hacia el volumen que sostenía en la mano derecha. La mujer desnuda y decapitada lo recibió.

—Preparé esa extraña receta que me mostraste el otro día —comentó su pareja con tono burlón—. Tarta de cebolla con queso de… ¿soja? —Uruha rió—. No sé cómo, pero el queso me quedó delicioso.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kai —respondió él poniéndose de pie. Dejó el libro sobre el mullido asiento del sofá—. Si tú lo hiciste, es seguro que está delicioso. —Se acercó a Tanabe y depositó un beso casto en sus labios.

—No fue tan difícil —afirmó sonriendo. Esa hermosa mueca que había conseguido enamorar a Uruha por completo.

Kai fue el primero en abandonar la habitación; Uruha, parado bajo el marco de la puerta, observó el libro reposando sobre el sofá, antes de cerrarla.

 


End file.
